Ewoyday
Biology ''' They were a lot larger than humans, estimated be 8 to 9 feet tall based on the height of the surgical tables in the Primary Research Facility, reaching up to the Rhewins and Otteros chest. They are known to have an extremely long lifespan, which can last for several centuries or more. It was possible that is was augmented through the use of genetic engineering. They can transmit data to eachother and download certain information to store in their memory. They genetically selected sensory apparatuses to hear and understand thoughts being broadcasted by a single individual, and to communicate back. They can also interface with computer systems in ways that humanity is unable to do, as they possess a form of telepathy. While on Britomartis, they had help from other alien races, who supported their efforts in their research. Considering the Precursors collective government, composed of multiple species, many volunteers agreed to assist them. They had begun many operations on Britomartis, the entire expedition funded by allied governments. '''Physiology Taken from the Thrive Community Forums, this section contains detailed information on most of the scientific aspects of the Precursors, along with their true name and homeworld. Biological Description: Standing at around 8 to 9 ft tall, Umbruke are a highly advanced spacefaring alien race with unique plantoidal biology. These heptapodal arthropodic beings have tentacle like structures on their heads that are actually ears, lined with nerves that read air fluctuations when they vibrate. They also have hollow membranes on their sides that assume the role of nostrils, which can also function as wings. They are able to jump distances several times than that of a human, with the assistance of their helium balloon-like membranes. It is notable point out their abnormal lifespans that can last for several centuries, or even thousands of years. The can live for nearly 700 to 900 Earth years, the age of 78 to 96 considered very young for Umbruke. The age of their species dates to around 100,000 years, their first exploration of another planet beginning about 4,000 to 7,000 years ago. They can transmit data to eachother and download information to store in their memory. They genetically selected sensory apparatuses to hear and understand thoughts being broadcasted by a single individual, and to communicate back using radio waves. They can also interface with technology this way, able to intercept into computer programs and access information. It is possible that they are capable of some sort of telepathy, meaning they were considerably more psychologically developed than most species. Connected to their genetically augmented brain is a digital receptor that grants their telepathic capabilities, glowing a bright blue. What is most interesting about their technological achievements in telepathic speech, is that they are willingly immune to it at the same time. Diet: They eat insects and plants. Behaviour: Umbruke are a very intelligent species. They are also a very compassionate race, trying to preserve beauty on planets with life. They take pride in history by collecting relics from other worlds, they will perform the steps needed to preserve the future, and of things they care about. They're social with eachother and other species, and even formed eusocialism within their culture and government. Reproductive: Umbruke lay seeds, which would then sprout into young broodlings. Broodlings are often separated from the group 50 days after sprouting to receive training. While Umbruke do not have any appearance of male or females, there are still reproductive organs needed to gestate young. They have tunnel shaped orifices resembling exhaust pipes, the seeds forming and then being layed. The collection of decaying matter will induce rapid growth and allow the sprouts to develop physical brains and other vital organs through symbiosis. The seed sprout will begin to develop muscular tissue and be allowed to consciously prioritize the nutrients they’re obtaining, then become independent of soil and be able to move freely on its own, though needed nutrients must be supplied but as long as they rare obtained, host will continue to live and grow. At this point, the sprout is around 9 years old, as the growth period takes many years to fully develop the infant. When they’re around 18, the sprout becomes a broodling, where it is extracted from the seed and into the world. Essentially, Umbruke start as seedlings, sproutlings, moving onto broodlings, infants, and then the final stage, which would age for several centuries. The seeds, now gathered, will be planted into a thinnly spread layout of dirt. They would then be seprated from their groups into their individual faction, to where they would be subject to intensive training. Description The Precursors were believed to be an extremely advanced race, capable of creating powerful military-based technology, including a central teleportation network. They engage in the surreptitious study of less advanced species, which is not as easily accepted in the galactic community other than rudimentary based scientific expeditions to off-world locations. Their architecture appears to be built with glyphs engraved in them, possibly for an aesthetic or functional purpose. They put thought in the comfort of their staff, often decorating the interior of their construction with embellishments. They often have writing engraved into the walls of their establishments, serving as a cultural purpose. 'Known Members' The known ones on Britomartis to have names of meaning were Alpha, Beta, Vega, Antares, and Atlas. Most of their biographical information is hugely complex, but can be summarized based on what their occupations were. Alpha - Lead Researcher / Deceased Beta - Secondary Lead Researcher / Deceased Vega - Research Personnel / Biological Research / Deceased Atlas - Research Personnel / Intensive Pathogen Research / Deceased Omega - Research Personnel / Biological and Gene Research / Active Delta - Research Personnel / Geological Research / Deceased Cappa - Research Personnel / Pathogenical Research / Active Revenan - Research Personnel / Quarantine Research / Deceased Total Population: 231 billion to 78 billion (Massive Flumen extinction event) Language Britomartis - Abbeshan Ottero - Kluhox Rhewin - Iuhukesh Majriti - Tehaitrane Human - Cheshoak Contact With Other Species The Precursors were known to have scavenged technology from other races, assimilating it into their own technology for the purpose of advancing. Most of the time, however, relics and artifacts from other races are usually put in display cases. They may have had an influence on religious iconography, along with the formation of ancient human religions and societies, though they did not interact with any member of the human race directly. One of these artifacts, found in most of the facilities present on Britomartis, is of Precursor origin. The design and shape of it is crafted in a religious meaning, vines made of an unknown metal with ancient writing along it would imply a ceremonial purpose. These are often found kept within their own chambers, which further claims their religious importance. The concept of this religious artifact is universal. The blue gemstone describes the fundamental independency of seemingly opposite forces as necessary existential understanding. Story Approximately 10,000,000 years ago, after arriving to Britomartis for routine expansion, they began installing the Global Defense System, Primary Research Facility, Primary Containment Facility, Gene Research Facility, Hydrothermal Plant, and a large Thermal Energy Generator in the Volcanic Lakes. See Storyline. They were involved with the creation of the Ottero, which were a genetically engineered species for the sole purpose of the observation of evolutionary development on Britomartis. After Precursor Presence Approximately 10,000,000 years ago, the Secondary Research Facility was evacuated after an underwater landslide buckled the anchoring systems and heavily damaged the foundation of the base. Because of the facilities secured containment of various diseases, the majority of them fled to the Catacombs to upload their minds, leaving their bodies to rot. They evacuated Britomartis, and, in an attempt, began to research possible pathogens to thwart the Flumen outbreak.